I Think Harry's Trying to Tell Us Something
by Betania
Summary: Harry’s been nodding off, distracted lately. Why can’t he seem to concentrate, even on Quidditch talk at the breakfast table?


**Summary:** Harry's been nodding off, distracted lately. Why can't he seem to concentrate, even on Quidditch talk at the breakfast table?

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters, places, and names mentioned in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, AOL Time Warner, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and the other important (not to mention,_ very rich_) people involved in the _Harry Potter _franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, and certainly no money is being made from this piece of fiction.

I'm just a poor college student with a slight creative streak. All I own that has some sort of value is Sorry, the laptop, and my iPod. So please don't sue me...I'm saving my pennies to go to Italy.

**Rating:** PG for slight language and, of course, the slash factor! Yes, that means boys kissing other boys! So if that makes you squeamish, then don't bother, for your sake and mine.

**A/N:** Ha! 2 in one night...score for me! Just thought I'd say...well, this is also pretty cliche. The whole "breakfast table" scene, right? Well, it just so happens that I love cliches, so I wrote another one to make my heart smile. Yey!

**I Think Harry's Trying to Tell Us Something**

"I don't know...that seems rather risky," Ron said, spreading jam on his toast. "I mean, the play could go wrong and have the opposite effect. What if the Slytherins get the Quaffle?" The red-head explained rationally.

"I see what you mean, Ron," Seamus piped up. "But it'd be so unexpected, I don't think the Slytherin Chasers would be on top of our moves enough to steal the Quaffle." Seamus turned to the boy next to him. "What do you think, Captain Harry?"

"What?" Harry's head shot up. He'd been dozing off with his cheek in his hand, elbow leaning on the table next to his untouched plate. "Did you say something, Seamus?"

The sandy-haired boy rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking over at Ron who was grinning at Harry. "Bloody Hell, Harry! Focus! This is a very important match on our plates and all you can ever do is sleep!"

"I wasn't sleeping!"

"Just about!" Seamus rolled his eyes again. "You were dozing off and you know it!" He raised an eyebrow at the other boy. "What have you been doing lately?"

Harry blushed and opened his mouth indignantly. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Seamus grinned broadly. "Oh, you're seventeen years-old, I think you can figure out what I was insinuating with that question." He waggled his eyebrows for support.

The dark-haired boy's blush deepened. "I...what? No! I mean...I get it, I just...I...I..."

"He's speechless!" The Irish boy said loudly. "Who's the lucky girl, Harry?"

By now, several other Gryffindors around the group were looking at them. Ron was grinning broadly, and Hermione was looking at Harry with a small smile, having decided to focus her attention on the conversation rather than the open Potions text on her lap.

"No! I mean...you're wrong, Seamus, I haven't been doing anything. There's no girl!" Harry looked like he wanted to break through the wards of Hogwarts and Apparate out of there.

"No girl, eh? Then perhaps a lad?" Seamus waggled his eyebrows again. "Who's the lucky fella?"

"What...no! What? I...Seamus, leave me alone!" Harry buried his head in his hands, what showed of his face bright red.

"I thought leaving Potter in a state of complete humiliation was _my_ job, Finnegan, not anything you should be concerning yourself with," a different voice drawled out. Draco Malfoy stood behind Seamus and Harry, arms crossed and smirking.

"Mind your own bloody business, ferret!" Ron made as if to stand but Hermione placed a hand on his arm, effectively stopping him.

Harry was looking up at Draco with wide eyes. "Malfoy, just go away."

The blond's smirk widened. "No, now I'm curious. I didn't know you swung that way, Potter. What's this I hear about a bloke?"

Harry looked like his face might blow up any second from how red he was. "Malfoy, just go away," he repeated flatly.

Ron, on his side of the table, looked like he might burst as well, but for a completely different reason. "You heard him, ferret! Go back to your hole, and leave Harry alone!"

Seamus was looking at Harry curiously, wondering why Harry hadn't gotten all riled up like Ron. Both boys were usually equally annoyed with Malfoy, and it took nearly half of Gryffindor to restrain the two from pummeling the cocky Slytherin into the ground.

Hermione had returned to her book, clearly not interested in _this _conversation, and choosing to ignore Ron's antics. The only indication that she was aware of the fight about to unfold was her hand holding Ron's arm in place.

Draco grinned, shocking everyone watching. Those that had started to look on to Harry's embarrassed stuttering at Seamus' words were now listening in with interest at the scene in front of them.

"That's interesting," Draco began, the amused grin still on his face. He looked like he was ignoring Ron's yells at him to leave. "A bloke, eh? Please, Potter, enlighten us."

Ron's mouth dropped open, as Draco straddled the bench next to Harry, staring intently into his face.

Harry gave a frustrated groan and buried his face in his arms, which were now crossed on the edge of the table.

Hermione looked up suddenly from her reading.

Seamus' eyes were so wide, they might just roll out of his head and onto his cereal.

"What?" The Irish boy said in surprise. "Seriously, Malfoy, why would you care?"

Draco looked at Seamus. "Because, Finnegan, this bloke must be quite something to be keeping Potter so tired every day. We don't want our valued Boy-Who-Lived to die from a distraction on the Quidditch Pitch and crash into one of the goal posts, now do we?"

There was shocked silence from the table, except for the sudden squeak of embarrassment that came from the crook of Harry's arm.

Draco focused on the dark-haired boy once again. "So, Potter...enlighten us."

Ron seemed to come out of his petrified state and stood angrily and suddenly from his seat. "Malfoy, leave! Now!" He yelled loudly.

But Draco didn't even flinch at the command, focusing all of his attention on the messy, dark head of hair next to him, instead.

"Aww, don't be embarrassed, Potter," he placed a hand on one of Harry's shoulders and lightly jostled him.

This made everybody quiet down again. Hermione pulled Ron back into his seat.

Harry sat up and looked at Draco, his cheeks still rosy.

"Malfoy, stop," he said quietly.

"You stop," Draco replied. "Stop that."

"Stop _what_?" Ron yelled. "Harry, what in the name of Merlin is going on?"

"Ron, _shush_!" Seamus was watching Harry and Draco as if it were a climatic scene from his favorite Spanish soap opera **(1)**.

"Draco..." Harry said, quieter than he'd spoken before, if that was possible.

Everyone gasped, Seamus putting a hand over his mouth with a suspiciously dramatic flair and Hermione dropping her book onto the floor with a loud _thump_.

"There, how hard was that?" Draco grinned. "_Harry_," he added for emphasis.

The dark-haired Gryffindor blushed deeper, if _that_ was possible, and rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking around at his classmates. The entire Great Hall had gone quiet, all staring at the spot they occupied on the Gryffindor table. Even the professors had stopped their conversations, looking on with interest and surprise.

"I'm answering Finnegan's question for you," Draco's smile softened. "I thought the moment was appropriate."

Seamus grinned.

Ron looked like he was about to have a seizure.

Harry's mouth opened and closed, much like a goldfish's.

"Er...now?" The Gryffindor looked around the room warily, stopping briefly on Ron's expression and quickly looking down at his plate, ducking his head. "I don't think this is such a good idea," he said shyly.

Draco grinned broadly. "Well, Golden Boy, I always _did_ say you and I were different."

Harry looked at Draco, a confused expression on his face, mouth open to say something. Then Draco grabbed Harry's head suddenly and kissed him, almost forcefully.

Seamus whopped.

Hermione squealed. In shock or happiness, nobody could tell.

Ron stood up suddenly, tripping over his own feet and falling backwards over the other side of the bench.

Harry kissed back fiercely.

The Great Hall exploded. Some were whistling, some were yelling, others were too shocked to speak.

Draco pulled back and grinned, nipping at Harry's lower lip gently. "Was that so hard?"

"You were the one that started all of the secrets, Draco," Harry said, rolling his eyes again. "The only thing I was scared of was the annoying reporters," he looked around suspiciously. "I wouldn't be surprised if Rita Skeeter was hiding behind the pitcher of pumpkin juice, with her Quick-Quotes Quill."

"Harry, what the bloody hell is going on!" Ron had gotten up again. "You...he..._what_?"

At Ron's question, Harry turned to his best friend with wide eyes, looking like he wanted to offer an explanation to the red-head, but was coming up at a loss. And Draco, being the kind young man that he is, decided to make things simpler for the Gryffindor Golden Boy by gripping his chin, turning his head and once again kissing the other boy passionately.

This time, however, the blond made sure to make a show of his own tongue sliding across Harry's closed lips, and then plunging it forth in a way that almost knocked the other boy into

the person sitting next to him.

Ron made an odd squeaking sound. "Ha..."

"RON, _shush_!" Seamus yelled. Draco and Harry were completely ignoring the commotion around them. "I think Harry's trying to tell us something."

"But..."

Harry let out a low moan.

Ron put his hands to his ears, as if that would make the situation better.

Seamus crossed his arms and leaned back happily, a wide grin on his face. "I'm glad we finally got _that_ out of him!"

**The End!**

**(1) -** Meaning that the people speak Spanish, not that they're actually from Spain. Being from a Spanish-speaking country myself, I must say I enjoy our soap operas much more than American ones. To be honest, I have no idea about soap operas in Europe, besides Spain, probably...I've only ever lived in the US and Venezuela, and in good ol' 'Zuela, they play some Spaniard soaps...I think. Anyway, people always mention "Spanish soap operas" in the US, probably because they're _so_ dramatic. But hey...they're good! Really, you'll get hooked.

Um...review? Please? Pretty please?


End file.
